raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Volle
Volle is an island nation affiliated with Pertusia. It sits between the Braccal and Absolute Seas, south of the Warul peninsula and east of Cheer Island. The current zolan of Volle is Mateuve geJana. Geography Due to its isolated southern location, Volle has a large variety of unique plant species, with its forests largely comprising tree ferns and temperate palms. Major edible plants include rare plums and blackberries. The dominant fauna of Volle include geckos and foraging birds, and the surrounding waters are populated by a cetacean known as the "cold-water porpoise." History Volle was settled by the vulim ''(Gentori for "small"), a pygmy people from the northeastern shores of the Third Bay. At some point in the second millennium BT, the vulim were driven out of Gentor, at which point they sailed along the Pertusian coast and ultimately landed on Volle. The name of the island is derived from the ''vulim. Vollish history is poorly attested, largely due to the lack of a written Vollish language. It is known that the Vollish are ruled by a monarch known as a zolan, who is in charge of maintaining the Vollish caste system and the distribution of food. The four key social castes of Volle are the weavers, the foragers, the bird-hunters, and the porpoise-hunters; criminals and the zolan's household are the only significant exceptions to the system. The Vollish population rarely ventured far from their island; there briefly was a Vollish expedition to Waruland in the third century BT, but the Warul populace slaughtered most of those who landed. The Vollish also visited Cheer Island, but found it too inhospitable to stay. Although these expeditions were largely unsuccessful, the Vollish do routinely visit the rocky island known as the Elves' Rock. The Rock is a religious and cultural hub for the Vollish, where weddings, funerals, and pilgrimages occur— it was named the Elves' Rock by Creofani sailors who mistook visiting Vollishmen for elves. Creofani soldiers under Ramiro XI conquered Volle in 348 DR; the colony was briefly a minor one, but as the Creofani developed a taste for the Vollish plum, they began trying to convert Volle to farmland. Much of western Volle's forest was chopped down to build plum orchards and grain farms, a conquest which the Vollish were nearly powerless to resist. However, colonial governor Amadeo Ceporza took saw the Vollishmen as harmless and traded frequently with them, allowing a number of firearms to fall into Vollish hands. This allowed a Vollish uprising, led by Lestauhir geLestauhir, to drive the Creofani out in 404. Since the expulsion of Creofan, Volle has remained independent, but it has become increasingly involved in international affairs. Vollish trade with Creofan has continued, and plum sales have granted the island a modest amount of clout. Western Volle is still largely choked by grains; some Vollish factions seek to cultivate and trade these crops, while others want to destroy them entirely and restore the island's botany to its natural state. Category:Countries Category:Active Countries Category:Pertusian Countries Category:Islands